Love Somebody (An Every Fan's Wish Sequel)
by backstreetemeralds
Summary: It's been a year since the concert, and Melody is alone. Sky is gone, Michael is back with his family, and all Mels has is Nacho. And a friendship with a Backstreet Boy. A Backstreet Boy who would give anything to make her see exactly what she means to him.


"I'm just saying, Melody, maybe you should take him up on his offer," Michael was saying to me via Skype as I worked on something for the shelter.

"I've got too much to do, Michael. I just can't bring myself to drop all of it to go jet setting with a guy I barely know," I said, rolling my eyes.

Michael dropped the subject.

"Heard from your sister?"

I bit my lip, and shook my head.

"Nope," I said, popping the p loudly. "You?"

"Heard from her two days ago. She's liking London-"

"Good for her. I'd rather talk about something else."

"Mel-"

"No. I'm not doing this right now, Mike."

Michael sighed again.

"You know it hurts me to see the two of you like this, right?"

"Tell her, not me. I've done all I can in the situation."

"Funny, because she says the same."

I glared at the screen.

"Then she's a damn liar-"

"Melody Rose, she's still your sister so watch your mouth," Michael said, getting angry. "I don't know what the hell happened, and to be honest, I don't care. Both of you need to let it go."

"I HAVE, MIKE!" I said loudly. I looked over for a response. Great, he'd hung up.

Well, I told him I wanted to talk about something else. Not my fault he didn't know how to listen.

My "sister" (right now in blood only) didn't know how to, either.

No one did.

Groaning, I tossed the tablet on the couch and flopped on the floor. Nacho greeted me with his nose in my hair.

"Nacho boy, what the hell are we going to do? Apparently we're a couple of misfits," I groaned into the carpet.

He whined a little.

I looked up.

"I know. I'm being self loathing again, aren't I?"

Great. I was talking to a dog.

My phone rang before I could lose what was left of my dignity.

"This is Melody?"

"I know who it is, goof."

I smiled despite myself.

"Nickolas, you are the goof here," I said, easing up onto the couch.

"Debatable. What are you doing?"

"Um…nothing. Fighting with my uncle, talking to my dog. The usual," I said.

He laughed.

"What's up with the uncle?"

"Nothing I really want to talk about."

"Understandable."

Nick and I had been in contact with each other since three months after that concert, and honestly, he was the first actual friend I've had since Sky that wasn't a jerk or a Jackson. We'd talked on the phone, Skyped, and texted each other when we could. He'd send me songs to listen to, and he'd ask my advice on certain lyrics.

He was also very understanding. A few months ago, he'd stayed on the phone with me for hours as I cried about the terrible thing that had happened. He didn't even need to talk; he let me spill everything out, and assured me that I wasn't a terrible person.

I knew that he liked me and hell, I liked him too, but I couldn't allow myself to get close to anyone right now, much less a freaking Backstreet Boy. No matter how cute or adorkable the Backstreet Boy is.

"So why'd you call?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I guess I was bored."

"So where are you?"

"Home."

I smiled a little bit.

"Which one?"

"Florida."

I sat up straight.

"Florida?"

"Yup. Now unless you moved on me again, you're in Florida, too," he said, laughing a little.

"Living in Orlando right now," I said.

"So, I was thinking…"

"Nick, no dates, please," I said, closing my eyes.

"Now who said anything about a date? I was just wanting to chill," Nick said, amused.

"Um," I said, biting my lip and thinking. It was pretty lonely now that Sky was gone, and it was just old Nacho here. And I hadn't seen Nick in person since the concert.

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking I could head out there, get some food, some scary movies, and let you listen to a couple of BSB songs that no one has heard yet," he said.

"Nix the movies bring the tunes. I want to hear them," I said, laughing.

"Text me your address, and I'll be there as soon as I can," he said.

Two hours later, a shower, and a nicer outfit later (hey, he was cute, after all), I heard a knock at the door.

And then Nacho began to bark.

"Nacho, chill!" I snapped, and he sat down and looked at me like "If there's a psycho at the door, it's your funeral."

I opened the door, and there was Nick Carter, looking (is it possible?) better than the last time I'd seen him.

"Hey, you," he said, smiling.

"Hey," I said, looking down.

"Well, can I get a hug or something? I did drive like an hour for you," he said, teasing. I laughed and hugged him.

"And who is that?" Nick asked, pulling away and pointing at Nacho, who was still eyeing him with a suspicious look.

"Come in, and let Nacho give you his version of a pat down," I said, opening the door wider.

He came in and Nacho began to sniff until he was satisfied.

"Wow, this place is awesome. What do you do again?" he asked, looking around.

"I'm a counselor for domestic violence," I said, showing him where he could put everything. "Whatever you got smells good."

"I got a pizza, and some sparkling stuff. I didn't know if you liked alcohol or not, so I passed."

"I don't," I said, grinning. "Stuff?"

"Um…grape juice. I honestly wasn't looking when I grabbed it, I was preoccupied with this song I had in my head," Nick said, setting the food on my counter.

"Really?" I asked, grabbing a couple of glasses out of my counters, and handing him one.

"Yeah. Nothing for the boys, just something I had in my head on the way over," Nick said. He turned to me and grinned.

"Want to hear it?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"You haven't been here two minutes and you're already asking me to hear your songs?" I asked, amused.

Nick shrugged.

"You know your music, girl. Plus you're free to get an opinion from," he said.

"You're only using me for my opinions," I teased, hopping onto the counter and crossing my legs. "Let's hear it."

Nick hummed a tune, and gave me a few lyrics. "Take these chains of love and wrap them around me set my soul on fire, I'll be your prisoner."

I smiled.

"It sounds good so far."

Nick shrugged.

"It's still new. I may use it, I may not. But let's eat, because I am starving."

"So, you live alone now?" Nick asked, after he'd finished eating.

I nodded, noticing that the conversation was turning into dangerous waters.

"Yeah, just me and Nacho there," I said.

"You don't want to talk about it, still, do you? I know that you didn't tell me everything the night it happened."

I shot him a grateful look.

"No. That's actually what my uncle and I were arguing about."

"Alright, I won't bring it up again. So tell me what you do for fun?" Nick asked me.

I sighed.

"I don't have much fun. I used to dance a lot, and I used to write, too. But then somewhere, I turned into this…adult."

Nick laughed.

"Yeah, growing up sucks. You used to dance?"

I nodded. And then laughed at a distant memory.

"Yeah, it's funny. My sister and I were planning on putting on this awesome tribute show for Michael and then all this crap got in the way. My ex came back to fuck with me, and then M- some other things came up. Then we went to Haiti, and Sky needed that kidney transplant so I gave it to her. Then the attack happened and since then, I haven't danced. Not even once," I said, realizing it as I said it.

"You okay?" he asked after a long pause.

"Yeah, just didn't realize how long it's been," I said. Then I gave him a smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to kill the mood."

"No, it's cool. I'm the one who asked," he said, still looking at me concerned. "You've really been through hell and back, haven't you?"

I smiled at him.

"You have no idea."


End file.
